Violet
by MadmoiselleIvory
Summary: It was strange how three simple little words changed everything, and exactly what happens when Aro gets angry.
1. Prologue

Aro frowned deeply looking to the messenger.

"Go right ahead Felix" said Aro.

Felix moved for the messenger and removed his head.

"What seems to be alarming you, Aro" asked Marcus.

"Sulpicia has been found dead in the tower" said Aro tossing the letter into the fireplace in the room.

"You need another Aro" questioned Caius.

"I can not be leader without out a mate" said Aro then looking over to Alec.

"Alec, do have Heidi bring in the next group...if there is any worthy of living, we may find them there" said Aro.

Alec turned, and walked out of the room through a hall.

"An interesting proposal Aro...finding another mate, _outside _of the Volturi" said Caius, drawing Aro's attention.

"Know your place Caius, there is no law against finding another mortal mate" said Marcus.

"Of course, _forgive me_ Aro" said Caius, and Aro gave a slight lower of the head; as though nodding, to forgive Caius.

Down the hall a group following behind Heidi entered the room, and two in particular peeked Aro's interest once the feeding had began.

Two teenagers, one a boy and the other a girl; the boy seemed to be fighting against Felix, while also protecting the girl. Aro looked over the girl; she was thin, but still had curves to her body, light brown skinned, and from a distance her hair obviously silky looked dark. Though it was very hard to see her eye color, Aro found himself very attracted to the girl.

"Those two" said Aro.

"Which two" said Caius.

"The mortal who is fighting Felix, and the one he is guarding" said Aro.

"Alec, make sure no harm comes to either of them" said Marcus to Alec standing beside his chair.

Alec walked down through the chaos of the other Volturi attacking some of the mortals in the group, where once he reached Felix; Alec grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Aro wishes the two to live" said Alec.

Felix pulled away his arm from Alec, who'd been planning to strike the fighting mortal. Only a few minutes later, the Volturi had finished their thirst for the blood of the mortals. Which they then removed the remaining bodies of the group out of the room, and the fighting mortal was struggling against Felix still; however, the girl seemed to be unwilling to put up a fight.

"You are an interesting pair, aren't you" asked Aro.

"What do you want? We've already seen what you are, why not kill us" questioned the fighting mortal.

"You've got a lot of spirit...don't you" said Aro.

"What are your names" asked Marcus.

"Well I'm _fuck, _and she's _off_" said the fighting mortal, who then received harsh hit upside the head; from Felix.

"Nice to meet you Arcus" said Aro patting the boy on the shoulder, who looked at Aro in disbelief.

"And from what I can tell inside young Arcus' mind, you're Ella" said Aro moving to the girl, whom Alec didn't really have to hold.

She did not look him in the eyes, however, when Aro gently tilted her head with the tips of his fingers underneath her chin; she looked up into his eyes. Her eyes were a brown color, Aro liked them; He thought only of the brilliant auburn color they could become.

"You have beautiful eyes" said Aro placing her hair behind her ear, yet he was surprised to find he could not tell her thoughts as he touched her.

The girl did not reply, but Aro did a small smile at her. He was intrigued by her beauty, and found that it would be interesting to hear her voice when the time would come for it.

"I am giving you a simple offer, to join us...the Volturi, over rulers of the vamprire covens" said Aro.

"What about my sister" said Arcus.

Caius also seemed rather interested in the matter, for he sat up slightly to learn Aro's reply to the boy.

"I'm sure you're aware of the parchment in the glass frame before you entered" said Marcus to Arcus.

"Yes, it had rules...and a little quote of something about all high ranked vampires must have mates" said Arcus pausing, and trying to tell if Aro was serious and then looking to Marcus; who nodded.

"If you just wanted Ella, why bring me along" asked Arcus, looking back to Aro.

"Who better to stay with her as a companion, then her own brother" stated Caius.

"What's in it for me" asked Arcus.

Marcus smirked slightly at Arcus.

"You may receive certain, _abilities_" said Marcus.

"I'm in" said Arcus without further hesitation, and with that Felix bit Arcus and he cringed in pain.

Arcus' pain caused Ella's attention to her brother.

"Do you accept my proposal, as my mate" asked Aro.

Caius' eyes were looking directly into Ella's own, from the distance apart.

"I do" said Ella looking to Aro.

"Try to keep your eyes open when I do this, it causes less pain" said Aro.

Aro went to the side of her head where he had earlier pushed her hair behind her ear. He lowered his mouth to her neck, and then bit Ella. Ella did not scream, but merely seemed to shake as he bit into her neck. Caius continued to focus his eyes on Ella's own, attempting to get her to think of something other then what Aro was doing.

When Aro's fangs had buried so deeply into her neck, the sweet taste of her blood came to his tongue; which overwhelmed all of his senses, and made him want to continue in drinking the deliciously flavored blood. However, to do so would cost him his new mate.


	2. Jealousy & Newborns

Ella and Arcus bodies were moved to separate rooms, allowing the change to take place.

"Shall we go about our business gentleman" asked Aro, attempting to regain his composure.

"You go on Aro, me and Caius will follow behind" said Marcus.

Aro turned and left with Alec and Felix, while the others of the Volturi had gone elsewhere. This left Marcus and Caius alone.

"So soon for Aro to choose another mate" said Caius.

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you Caius" said Marcus.

"Jealousy" questioned Caius.

"It's written all over your face, I saw that look in your eye when Aro was planning on changing her...you desire her over your own mate" said Marcus.

"Desire her, over my mate..._ridiculous_" scoffed Caius.

"You remember the rules Caius, we are not to touch any others mate then our own...you know the punishment, as well as I" said Marcus.

"I am only looking out for Aro, some may believe it is too soon...I'd believe he would pleasure staying in power" said Caius.

"His new mate will not be announced for a few weeks, but with the notification of him not having a mate...he may very well have that taken away, so when the time comes...we'll tell them, all of them" said Marcus.

"What of Carlisle? He has a natural talent of discovering these things before others" said Caius.

"Carlisle will not need to be aware of this...all that is needed is to keep these newborns under control" said Marcus.

"We usually take new additions in pairs or sets, if Carlisle ever is to see the boy...he'll do well to discover the girl" said Caius.

"You needn't worry yourself Caius, especially with things outside of your jurisdiction" said Marcus.

* * *

><p>Ella was overwhelmed with the pain, she could feel her body feeling unbelievably heated. She couldn't seem to cool herself down at all, and as Aro entered the room she couldn't seem to open her eyes. Her entire body just felt sore.<p>

"Shhh" soothed Aro placing a wet folded towel on top of her head, which cooled her down slightly.

She was so peaceful looking as she lay there, and he was sure she would bring unmeasurable abilities as well. Even more powerful then his old mate, which would show he had unquestionable power over all vampires. He would remain in power, with the bonus of a beautiful woman by his side. However, she would need a different named to be called by, something other then Ella. Though there was nothing wrong with the name Ella, but he didn't favor it as his mate's name.

Early the next morning, Ella awoke to look into the eyes of Aro.

"Good morning" said Aro.

Ella stood up from the bed, and went to look at herself in the mirror. She noticed her eyes were now more of an auburn color, and when she opened her mouth she noticed the two fangs she had. Ella touched then lightly, unsure what to think of them.

"You look divine with them, _Ella_" said Aro.

Ella looked to Aro giving her a small close-mouthed smile, she then touched the skin where Aro had bitten her neck with her fingertips.

"Careful, it may still be sore" said Aro removing her hand from her neck, then taking the hand, and kissing it.

Ella didn't speak, but instead looked at Aro.

"You seem very unhappy this morning" said Aro.

"No" said Ella lowly.

"No"questioned Aro.

"I'm not unhappy" said Ella.

"Rest well" asked Aro.

"Not really" said Ella.

"Well then...I suppose you'll be wishing to see your brother" said Aro gesturing for her to take his arm.

Ella did so, by placing one hand underneath his arm, and placing it on crelbow which then she placed her other hand on top of it. Which then Aro led her out of the room, and down the stairs to where she could see Arcus.

However, downstairs they were feeding on mortals, and Ella closed her eyes. Aro was quite surprised she didn't react the same way Arcus was to drinking the mortals blood.

"Perhaps you should return upstairs love, I will return to you soon enough" said Aro to Ella, who nodded and went back up the stairs to the bedroom.

As Aro heard the door shut, he descended down the stairs looking to Felix for an explanation; however, Marcus replied before Felix could.

"The boy woke up parched, he seems to be able to produce a smell from his hand that causes the mortals to fall into a deep sleep...he also is very quick in movement, quicker then many of the Volturi guards. His abilities will prove useful, any signs from your mate" asked Marcus.

"None whatsoever, though I have not spent much time with her...it is easy to tell that she can not stand the smell of the mortal's blood" said Aro sitting down in his chair.

"Perhaps it is certain blood types" said Marcus.

"If she does not feed she'll be the creator of her own downfall" said Caius.

"Fifteen percent of the newborns are different, perhaps she needs time" said Marcus.

"Time? _Different _newborns can go without feeding for few days, she will not have time to decide whether or not to feed on mortals...unless you wish her death _Marcus_, she would need to be fed" said Caius.

"With an unstable newborn it could become something much more _passionate_ then just a feeding" said Marcus, which then receiving a glare from Caius.

"Perhaps she does need time" said Caius.  
>"No, if she must be fed...I will assure she is" said Aro.<p>

Upstairs in the bedroom Ella lay there, waiting for Aro to come. She was unsure why she wished for him to come so badly, but was sure she needed him to come. Ella was constantly thinking about changing her name to something else, how threatening would Ella be? Just at that moment Aro entered the bedroom, and shut the door behind him.

"What kept you" asked Ella.

"Nothing too important dear" said Aro sitting on the bed beside her.

Aro could tell Ella was thirsty, for her eyes had become a darker color since he had first seen her.

"You're parched" said Aro.

Ella moved herself closer to Aro, and her hand touched his smooth face.

"Go on" said Aro.

Ella put her lips to Aro's own, while her fangs received blood from his own they continued to kiss. Aro made the kiss deeper and much more passionate, and Ella allowed it to happen. Soon during their constant kissing, he felt Ella stop taking the blood, however, she still continued to kiss him. He felt his hands move onto her hips, and then he caught himself as his body was about to grind his lower regions into her pelvic region; but he stopped himself from doing so.

Although every part of Aro's body wished to continue, he remembered the rules and regulations the Volturi had set...so he forced himself to pull away from her, before he went against his own set rules.

"Um...I've been thinking about changing my name, to having myself be called something else" said Ella immediately coming up with something to discuss.

"Have you thought of anything" asked Aro.

"Something much more divine, yet interesting" said Ella.

"What about Violet, I find it very divine...and I believe you would look very nice in the color violet" said Aro.

"Would that be acceptable" asked Ella.

"Yes, I'd find it very acceptable for such a divine beauty, like yourself" said Aro kissing her hand.


End file.
